


Мелкие шалости

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсену, по большому счету, наплевать на запреты, особенно когда очень хочется пить или... Джареда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелкие шалости

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Bonnie Malfoy  
>  **Дисклеймер** : мальчики принадлежат сами себе и друг другу  
>  **От автора** : написано в качестве ассоциации к одной вполне, на первый взгляд, невинной фотографии Дженсена.  
>  **Размещение** : с разрешения автора.

Дженс сидит на заднем сиденье реквизитной Импалы, вытянув ноги в открытую дверь, и пьет ледяную колу из бутылки. Вообще-то, ему нельзя холодное, потому что лично каждого, кто посмеет заболеть в разгаре съемок, руководящий состав обещал повесить на проводах, но ему слишком хочется остыть. День был ужасно жарким, душным, а костюмы для нынешней серии к жаре не располагают, и Дженсен периодически дергает себя за воротник рубашки и трет шею ребром ладони.  
Джаред подходит незаметно, усаживается прямо на пол, вытянув ноги и прислонившись спиной к передней дверце Импалы. Дженсен смотрит на него жадными зелеными глазами, неосознанно облизывая горлышко бутылки кончиком языка.  
\- Устаааал, - тянет Джаред, прикрывая глаза, и, выхватив боковым зрением совершенно неприлично-соблазнительный жест Дженса, не может удержаться от улыбки. - Мы весь день тут паримся, ты только не говори, что еще и хочешь... чего-то.  
\- Не чего-то, а тебя, - показушно дует губы Дженсен.  
\- Ага, все остальное у тебя уже есть, - хмыкает Джаред, указывая взглядом на бутылку. - Тебя выебут прямо на Импале, если поймают за этим делом, ты в курсе?  
Дженсен широко ухмыляется, совершенно призывно, так, что мурашки по коже.  
\- Ну, вот ты меня поймал. Теперь исполняй свою угрозу.  
Джаред неверяще вскидывает брови и хохочет.  
\- Чувак, ты что, серьезно? У нас на площадке вся съемочная группа в полном составе, и два репортера прибежало еще с самого утра, ты хочешь устроить сенсацию?  
Он не желает признаваться, что внизу живота от слов Дженсена уже давно клубком спутывается сладкий жар, еще немного - и ему плевать уже будет на всех репортеров планеты, а также на то, что уже вечером исподтишка снятую порнушку с ними будут крутить на всех каналах, включая главные государственные.  
Дженс снова облизывает горлышко и прикусывает костяшки пальцев, хмуря брови.  
\- Без приколов, у меня уже стоит от всех этих заигрываний, как я буду играть через двадцать минут? Ты просто обязан меня спасти!  
Джаред хочет ляпнуть что-то типа "ты сам начал это!", но от признания ему рвет крышу - серьезно, с этой работой они вот уже неделю не оставались наедине - и он одним движением оказывается напротив Дженсена, устроившись между его ног, и кладет ладони ему на колени.  
Дженсен облизывает бутылку еще раз, и Джаред хочет оказаться на ее месте, потому что он прекрасно знает, что умеет вытворять этот ловкий розовый язык. Но сейчас у него другие планы, и он с нажимом ведет по жесткой ткани джинсов от колен вверх. Его руки замирают на бедрах, и Дженсен издает странный, похожий на проглоченный стон звук.  
\- Расскажи мне, чего бы ты хотел, если бы мы оказались дома, - вкрадчиво шепчет Джаред, и Дженсен, отставляя бутылку на пол Импалы, хрипло шепчет извечное диново: "суууучка...."  
Джаред утыкается носом ему в живот и прикусывает уголок выбившейся из-за пояса джинс рубашки.  
\- Нууу..? - тянет он и смотрит на Дженсена из-под растрепанных длинных волос. Тому очень хочется откинуться назад, потому что взгляд Джареда почти прожигает в нем дыру и заставляет - о чудо! - смущаться.  
\- Мать твою, - ругается Дженс, его щеки чуть алеют, отчего веснушки становятся ярче. - Я бы... о, я бы хотел тебя на диване. На твоем долбаном любимом кожаном диване в гостиной.  
Джаред неразборчиво хмыкает, прижимая горячие ладони сильнее, и они жгут кожу сквозь ткань. Подбородком он то и дело задевает уже до боли напряженный член, и каждый раз Дженс с шумом выпускает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Продолжай, - просит Джаред, одной рукой отодвигая ткань рубашки и прижимаясь губами к напряженному животу.  
\- И... ох... я хотел бы быть снизу... Джей, щекотно же... аххх, я хочу, чтобы ты долго-долго ласкал меня.  
Джаред отвлекается от увлеченного вырисовывания языком узоров влажных дорожек на теплой коже и проводит губами по жесткой джинсе, согревая член Дженсена своим дыханием сквозь ткань.  
\- Так долго, что я стал бы... умф, стал бы тебя умолять о большем. И, в конце концов, ты бы...  
Джаред тянет вниз молнию, лижет кончиком языка натянутую ткань трусов, и Дженс стонет, тут же прижимая к губам ладонь: в любой момент может кто-нибудь заявиться.  
\- Что бы я сделал? - хриплым шепотом спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Ты бы... - Дженсен кусает костяшки пальцев, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу стоны, - ты развел бы мои ноги и... аргх, вошел бы. Сразу, не медля, до боли...  
Джаред тянет вниз джинсы вместе с трусами, накрывает жадным ртом возбужденный член, медленно, мучительно сладко лаская языком головку.  
\- Я мог бы смотреть тебе в глаза, и я бы видел... как... как ты меня сейчас хочешь, - Дженс впивается в обивку сиденья пальцами, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы двинутся навстречу и просто загнать в жаркий рот сразу же на всю длину.  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя хочу, - оторвавшись на миг, жадно шепчет Джаред, и наконец исполняет самое заветное сейчас желание Дженсена.  
"Вообще-то представляю", - очень хочет саркастически отметить Дженсен, но вместо сарказма выходит неразборчивый стон, когда горячие мягкие губы обхватывают плотным кольцом.  
Удовольствие растягивается, кажется, на вечность, Дженс не слишком хорошо соображает, что он говорит-кричит-стонет. Одной рукой вплетаясь в волосы на макушке Джареда, он тянет его голову ближе, и тот, вопреки обыкновению, послушно принимает глубже в себя.  
Оргазм накрывает взрывной волной, такой горячей, что все тело заливает жаром, и Дженсен впивается пальцами в обивку сиденья, кусая губы до крови. Джаред не отпускает его до самого конца, тщательно вылизывая все и не упуская ни капли. Дженс весь выгибается от этих прикосновений, продлевающих удовольствие до невозможности, и приходит в себя только тогда, когда ощущает, что его успокаивающе гладят по колену.  
\- Охренеть, - сорванным голосом хрипит он, разглядывая довольного Джареда, прижавшегося щекой к внутренней стороне его бедра и с каким-то наивным любопытством его разглядывающего. - Это было... охренеть.  
\- Потрясный словарный запас, - ухмыляется Джаред и пошло облизывает губы.


End file.
